


Melody Made of Twilight

by im_the_king_of_the_ocean



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Adult Content, Consensual Sex, F/M, Hand Jobs, Heterosexual Sex, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Some Plot, and that's pretty much all this is, he wants to try the human way of being intimate with barbara, human!blinky galadrigal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 19:58:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20458619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_the_king_of_the_ocean/pseuds/im_the_king_of_the_ocean
Summary: Barbara and Blinky spend some time figuring out how they fit together.





	Melody Made of Twilight

“Are you sure you want to do this?”Barbara asks.Her gaze, steady on Blinky.“It’s perfectly fine if you’ve changed your mind.”

“No.I do.”Blinky takes her hand and squeezes it.“I’ll admit, the concept is certainly not what I’m used to.We trolls have a rather different way of being intimate with each other, but I’d like to try the human way.”He smiles at her.“With you.”

“Alright.”Barbara leans back to rest her weight on her elbows.Her blouse falls off her shoulder. 

Blinky’s attention turns to the exposure.His eyes sweep over Barbara’s collarbone, the juncture of her arm, and the portion of her upper chest revealed.There’s a very strange feeling inside him, almost like a twitch, upon seeing that, and knowing what it leads to.Blinky’s not sure if he likes it.

Shaking the feeling off, he thinks back to what he read in books to prepare for this moment.Blinky crawls forward on the bed, over Barbara.His legs straddle her body.His knees press into the bed on either side of her.His hands rest up by her shoulders.He’s careful not to touch her.That feels too intimate.Blinky internally chides himself._Intimate _is what they’re supposed to be doing.

Blinky looks down at Barbara, into her expectant eyes, and realizes he has absolutely no idea what he’s doing.He gulps.

“I…um…”

“You don’t know what you’re doing, do you?”Barbara asks softly.

“No.No, I most certainly do not.”Great gronka morka, it feels good to admit that.

“Okay.”Barbara sits up, gently pushing Blinky back in the process.She smirks.“I’ve always liked taking the lead, anyway.”She settles so they’re sitting face to face.She reaches over and takes hold of his shirt.Her fingers pinch the top button.“May I?”

Blinky nods.

Barbara unbuttons the top button, and then the one beneath it, and then the next, and the next, and the next until Blinky’s shirt is open and she’s slipping her hands under it to slide it from his shoulders.

It’s strange, Blinky thinks, to be exposed like this before her.It’s strange to care about that exposure.Trolls have no qualms about looking upon each other in the nude.Many forego clothes altogether.Others, such as himself, only wear garments for the necessity of having extra pockets to carry belongings in.Warriors wear armor to shield themselves in battle.Some enjoy the texture of cloth or using it as a form of self-expression, but, at the same time, don’t truly consider it a requirement.Not like the humans do.

Blinky remembers the emergence of the feeling from the first time he transformed.The _urge _to cover up.He’d stolen garments from around Trollmarket to do just that (and later returned them, of course).

He’d supposed then, and wonders still, if humans’ desire to cover themselves comes because of their softer, more delicate bodies.But their clothing doesn’t seem to do much in terms of protecting them from harm.

And then there’s moments like the one he’s in right now, where disrobing feels like an act of trust, of vulnerability.It occurs to Blinky, this may be why humans really wear clothes.To have moments like this._Special _moments, between themselves and someone they care about.If they simply walked around nude all the time, moments like these where they forego clothing likely wouldn’t be possible.Or, at least, they’d be very different.Less _intimate _perhaps.

“Blinky,” Barbara prods.“You okay?”

He realizes he’s been sitting there—shirtless—mulling things over silently for who knows how many minutes.Blinky feels the blush happen.“Yes, yes of course.I was just considering the differences in how our kinds consider our bodies.”

“Oh?”

“We trolls often go about in the nude.Entire tribes, like the Quagawumps for instance, never done a garment.Yet humans.”Blinky lifts up his discarded shirt.“Never seem to go anywhere without some kind of covering.”

Barbara’s eyebrows scrunch together.“Is that a bad thing?”

“No, just curious.”Blinky reaches out and rubs his hand up and down her upper arm.He marvels at the contact.At the warmth of her body.Its softness, so unlike any troll he’s ever come across.Then again, she’s not a troll.

“So, um.”Barbara purses her lips.“Do you want to have sex still or…?”

“Yes, yes of course.I’d like that very much.”Blinky lets out an awkward, intended-to-be-self-deprecating chuckle.He hopes that’s how she interprets it.He doesn’t have time to go into another bout of considerations though. 

Barbara, perhaps seeing the signs of him going off into his head again, leans forward and presses her lips to his.

It takes Blinky a minute to figure out how to kiss back, and then he realizes _this is kissing _and _it really isn’t as bad as Draal made it out to be.Perhaps, if I were in my trollish form, I would feel differently?I wonder—HER BODY IS PRESSED AGAINST MINE!_

Of course, Barbara’s blouse remains between them.They aren’t truly touching.But, its fabric is thin and silky.It’s not hard to feel the shifts and movements of the body on the silk’s other side.

Blinky wraps his arms around Barbara.He tangles his fingers in her hair.He tugs at the pins keeping her bun in place.He wants her.He wants her to be vulnerable with him.He wants to know the part of her she doesn’t share with the world, to hold that part, and to keep it for himself.He kisses her as the last pin comes loose and her hair falls around her shoulders.

Barbara pulls away.She gasps for breath.Lays down next to him, a grin on her lips.She looks up at him with a soft gaze, a loving gaze.

Blinky lies beside her, and gazes back.

Barbara’s expression turns mischievous.She places a hand on his chest, splays her fingers.She slides her hand over his stomach.Briefly, she stops at his waist to undo his jeans’ button.Blinky hears the hiss of the zipper as she pulls it down, down, down.His heart flutters.He’s read about this.So many times in so many books, to prepare himself.

It’s just a normal feeling at first.Barbara’s touch.Moving up and down gently.Something knots in Blinky’s stomach.He gasps, sharply.It’s more than that.Not a deeper feeling, no.An intenser one.Like electricity maybe?He can’t think.Not clearly.He hungers for more.Needs it.Craves it.He thrusts his hips up, and groans when there’s nothing there for them to go into.

The diagrams he’s seen of how human bodies are supposed to fit together abruptly make a lot more sense to Blinky.

Blinky looks over to Barbara, at her face.His eyes track down her body to her hips.He knows what he wants.He’s unsure how to go about getting it.

Barbara understands.She withdraws her hand from his briefs.Without taking her eyes off his, she slides her pants off her legs.Blinky watches as she sits up, leans over, and pulls his down as well.He hears the thumps of the garments landing on the floor.Barbara turns back to Blinky.She smiles at him.Kisses his cheek.Maneuvers to straddle him.

Slowly, carefully because they’re fitting together for the first time and not yet familiar with each other in this particular way, Barbara pushes herself down onto Blinky.She shifts positions, adjusting to the feeling just as he is.

Barbara’s blouse chafes between their bodies.

Blinky props himself up.Slowly.Tenderly.He holds onto Barbara’s waist so she doesn’t separate from him.He sits up fully.Her legs go over his thighs.They stay together.

“May I?”Blinky touches the hem of Barbara’s blouse.

Barbara nods.

Blinky lifts it up over her head and completely off her.He discards the blouse on the floor with their pants.He looks back at Barbara.Frowns.His fingers trace over her bra.

“It’s hooked in the back,” Barbara tells him.She leans forward, against him, so he can reach back and, one by one, undo the clasps holding her last piece of clothing on.

Blinky slides the bra’s straps off Barbara’s shoulders and casts it aside.His eyes roam over her now exposed chest, drinking in the sight of her.She’s beautiful, he thinks.

Barbara slumps.Wraps her arms around her breasts.“I’m…I…”She doesn’t look at him.Her hair falls before her face, shielding it.

“Barbara?”

“They aren’t that big,” she murmurs.“It’s okay if you’re disappointed.I’m…I’m used to it.”

Blinky strokes her hair aside, so he can see her again.“Why would I care so much about size?You’re the most beautiful creature I’ve ever seen.”

Barbara kisses Blinky.Her breasts press into his chest.He falls back on the bed.She resettles herself, rolls her hips, thrusts, pauses, thrusts again.He grabs hold of her waist, helps guide her.Together, they figure out a rhythm.

Blinky and Barbara give each other pleasure.They rest.They do so again.Blinky learns how to fondle Barbara’s breasts, to kiss and suck at her nipples until he has her moaning.Barbara winks at Blinky, kisses a trail down between his thighs, and takes him in her mouth.

They fall against the pillows.Gasp for breath.Their arms wrap around each other in embrace.Their legs tangle.Barbara nudges her head in the crook of Blinky’s neck.He rests his chin atop her hair.

Exhausted, they sleep.


End file.
